disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Kingdom At Walt Disney World
Come along meet Mickey and the whole gang the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, wishes really do come true. This is a new Disney's Sing-Along Songs video that is going to be a sequel to (and be different from) the past videos, Disneyland Fun and Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, but it will have a few new songs and new characters. It will be released on DVD, not VHS. This videos will be produced and released soon when the Magic Kingdom expansion is finished. Plot Notes *'Whistle While You Work' - Begin Part 1: will add Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, Pluto, Darkwing Duck, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit working jobs the Magic Kingdom, and also White Rabbit. *'Step in Time' - Part 2: will add Chip 'N' Dale, and Clarice work it together, while Mickey and his friends standing by together. and all the kids, teens and adults people walks at the Magic Kingdom. *'I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A.' - Part 3: will add meet Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Mary Poppins, Bert and Four Penguins with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Max Goof, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, and also with Tiana and Naveen at the Main Street U.S.A.. *'I've Got No Strings' - Part 4: will add meet Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy start to sing and dance at the Pinocchio Village Haus. *'Following the Leader' - Part 5: will add have Peter Pan, Wendy and Tinker Bell at Peter Pan's Flight and the Pixie Hollow. *'Part of Your World' - Part 6: will add have Ariel and Eric will love to sing and dance at Ariel's Grotto and Under The Sea: Journey Of The Little Mermaid. *'Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah' - Part 7: will add when Brer Rabbit met Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Buzz Lightyear, Little Green Men, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice they're enjoy laughter lots a fun the rides. *'Hail to the Princess Aurora' - Part 8: will add meet the Three Good Fairies are Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *'Once Upon a Dream' - Part 9: will add dances along with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. *'Rumbly in My Tumbly' - Part 10: will add come join Winnie the Pooh with his pals are Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl at the food court place. *'Woody's Roundup' - Part 11: will add join meet Woody and Jessie with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Pluto at the Frontierland. *'It's a Small World' - Part 12: will add then, Snow White, The Prince, Dopey, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinker Bell, Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Belle, Beast, Pluto, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Ducks, Webby Vanderquack, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice at the Fantasyland. *'Any Dream is Possible' - Part 13: will add have Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse with Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy and also, with Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl and the Fairy God Mother to sing and dance on stage show at Cinderella's Castle. *'Makin' Memories' - Part 14: will add then, Mickey and his friends are take a camera pictures with friends and family at the Mickey's Toontown and wherever they go. *'Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me)' - Part 15: will add come meet Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, Black Barty and the Pirates friends would like to learned to sing a song at Pirates of the Caribbean the ride. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts' - Part 16: will add meet Jack Skellington and Sally are off to The Haunted Mansion along day. They thinking about the nightime, come meet the Villains are Pete, The Evil Queen, Stromboli, Big Bad Wolf, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Lady Tremaine, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Hades, Doctor Facilier and also Donald Duck and Daisy Duck dress up like a brand new Doom Buggies outfits. *'The Character Parade' - Part 17: will add come along the whole Disney Gang for the celebration parade fun. *'When You Wish Upon a Star' - Last Part 18: will add Mickey and the whole gang waving to say hello from the kids. Then, the kids are groups hugs and kiss together, and they waving to say goodbye to the Disney Gang, then Mickey and Minnie would made some magic the fireworks the begins. So, Mickey and Minnie waving to say goodbye and goodnight to everyone. Songs *'Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Song Theme)' - Performed by, Mickey Mouse. *'Whistle While You Work Opening' - Performed by, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Clarice, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit and Adults Chorus. *'Step in Time' - Performed by, Adults Chorus. *'I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. '- Performed by, Adults Chorus. *'I've Got No Strings '- Performed by, Pinocchio and Feat. Patty. *'Following the Leader' - Performed by, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and Childrens Chorus. *'Part of Your World' - Performed by, Ariel and Feat. Eric. *'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' - Performed by, Br'er Rabbit and Adults Chorus. *'Hail to the Princess Aurora' - Performed by, Adults Chorus. *'Once Upon a Dream' - Performed by, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Adults Chorus. *'Rumbly in My Tumbly' - Performed by, Winnie the Pooh. *'Woody's Roundup' - Performed by, Cowboys and Cowgirls Chorus. *'It's a Small World' - Performed by, Childrens Chorus. *'Any Dream is Possible' - Performed by, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Feat. Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl and Fairy God Mother. *'Makin' Memories' - Performed by, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip and Dale and Clarice. *'Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me) '- Performed by, Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, Black Barty and Pirates Chorus. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts' - Performed by, The Hitchikking Ghosts, Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway and the Singing Busts Chorus. *'The Character Parade' - Performed by, Childrens Chorus. *'When You Wish Upon a Star Final' - Performed by, Adults and Childrens Chorus. Transcripts Magic Kingdom At Walt Disney World / Transcript. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Russi Taylor as Clarice *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *James Arnold Taylor as The Prince *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Matt Nolan as Prince Charming *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus *Russi Taylor as Suzy *Russi Taylor as Pearl *Russi Taylor as Fairy God Mother *Hynden Walch as Alice *Corey Burton as Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett as March Hare *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Jennifer Hale as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke as Bert *Maxim Knight as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Jim Cummings as Tigger *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie as Sally *Jim Hanks as Woody *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Alien *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach *James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Leota *Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway *Tom Kenny as Ezra the Skeleton *Maurie LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler *Dee Bradley Baker as Gus the Prisoner *The Banks as The Singing Busts Category:Disneyland Park Shows Category:Magic Kingdom Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Mickey's Fun Song